Fine thing of Flynn
by Neka0189
Summary: In Nepal, when Flynn and Lazaravic catch up with Nate and his gang, things don't go the way the game planned. Flynn is offered a second chance. ONE-SHOT.


**[Had this on my computer for some time. Uploaded and shared. I love Flynn. Anything to do with Flynn. Please leave a review. And have a nice day or evening, whatever time you're reading this. :D]**

"You. Take care of these two." Lazaravic instructed, leaving them with a sneer and taking the ancient ritual dagger with him. Flynn grinned from ear to ear and gripped the pistol tighter in his hand.

"My pleasure.." He saw Nate begin to move over to Elena and thrust the aim over to him. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, mate."

Nate glared at him.

"How can you work for that monster?" Elena sobbed, kneeling next to Jeff's body on the floor.

"Beats working against him, love." He replied sideways, disliking the fact that they were either side of him now. He had no idea why he was still working for him actually beside the fact that if he were to stop, he would be hunted and killed. "Get up. I said get up!" He grabbed Elena roughly by the arm and pushed her to move beside Nate. They exchanged a meaningful look between them, that Flynn couldn't quite work out but kept his aim ready to switch. "This is it then. No final last words? Confessions of love? Begging for forgiveness? ..God, you're boring."

"You know the problem with you Flynn. You talk too much when faced with decisions you can't make."

"You've got that wrong. I have no problem killing the two of you." He chuckled. Nate lowered his hands and watched Flynn carefully, aware his trigger finger was tight against the click, clearly nervous of what Nate was trying to pull. "Don't even think about it, princess. Get your hands back up." He slid the aim to the wall inches beside Nate and fired a warning shot into the plaster. Nate flinched but hit Flynn with a measuring stare, part of him knowing his old friend couldn't kill him in cold blood, no matter how far he had got himself into a mucking fuddle. So maybe that was why he crept closer.

Flynn backed up a little and ushered the guard behind him to intervene. He did, but at a more violent approach to what he was expecting. A shot rang out and Nate jumped or more spun back, as a bullet hit his lower arm. Flynn looked worried for a second too much and Elena caught it before he masked it with a unconvincing frown. "Don't bloody kill him… It's my job, ennit." He said, guiding the guard back into his former position and turning back to handle Nate and Elena but as he did so, the two had taken advantage of their backs turned and jumped them. Elena let her right hook loose and hit Flynn across the jaw, sending him clumsily to the ground. The pistol dropped from his grip, straight into the waiting palm of Nate's as he swiftly aimed it at the guard, smirked, and then shot him through the head. He threw the aim back at Flynn, watching his old friend struggle to align his vision and blink the spots away. Elena moved close to Nate's side and hugged against him.

"You gonna shoot him?" She asked, not certain of what path Nate was going to choose.

"….."

"Nate?"

"I'm thinking!" He hissed, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Flynn, if you come with us, right now. Right this second. We can protect you from them-"

"Oh, sod off mate. Trying to give me a second chance, huh? To _redeem _myself? You should have learnt from that time back in Tunisia things don't pan out the way you want 'em." He taunted, though considering the invite with serious thought in the same second. If Lazaravic did find him again. He was certain the old guy wouldn't hand him the favor of a quick death. Whereas, right now with Nate holding the gun to his head, he'd put him to sleep quicker. He rose his hands in the air and quirked a brow at his reluctance to pull the trigger. "Might as well do it. Payback and all that, for the heist thing. Between the eyes though, buddy alright? No mistakes."

"Flynn?! I'm offering you a clean slate here, an open hand. Stop being an asshole and take it! It's your one way out of this shit-hole you've dug yourself in with your client!" Nate growled furiously, extending his other hand out into the space between them.

All three of them heard the nearing voices, coming to see what the gunshots had done, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nate. We have to move." Elena urged, passing a guilt ridden stare at Jeff's body on the floor and looking for the safest way to escape other than the stairway. Flynn glanced at Jeff too and shrugged.

"I'd listen to your girl. You're gonna be outnumbered in two second flat and you don't wanna end up like that poor bugger-"

No sooner than Flynn had said that, did a stream of soldiers rush through the doorway. Flynn dropped his hands, smiling.

"NO!" Nate yelled defiantly through his impatience. These guys had picked the wrong decision to crash. He nimbly sent a bullet into all five of them, not allowing any of them to even get a shot out. He aimed it back at Flynn, who was stood a little more tensely now and was slowly, with an heir of irritation, raising his hands back in the air. "Well?"

"..Well, when you throw the invite with such enthusiasm, how can I decline?" Flynn smirked, watching Nate holster the weapon. And thinking that maybe, just maybe this was a good decision.


End file.
